Molecule Man
Character Synopsis Molecule Man is a character from Marvel Comics; a man, as powerful as he is, presented as a chronically insecure character. Owen Reece has the power to control all matter and energy. While often portrayed as a misunderstood villain, he has also at times acted as an anti-hero. Owen Reece was a weak, shy boy from Brooklyn, New York who obsessively clung to his mother. He grew into a weak-willed adult, made bitter and lonely by his mother's death, and full of fear and hatred of what he regarded as a deeply unfriendly world. Reece became a lowly laboratory technician working at a nuclear plant owned by the Acme Atomics Corporation. He was disgruntled by his job's long hours and low pay. One day, Reece accidentally activated an experimental particle generator, which bombarded him with an unknown form of radiation. The explosion horribly disfigured his face with scars in the shape of lightning bolts, but it also had a mutagenic effect on Reece, releasing his potential for psionic powers on a cosmic scale. Reece could now control all matter, even down to the molecular level, and all forms of energy. He now uses his immense powers to take out his pent-up frustrations on the world under the moniker of Molecule-Man. Character Statistics Tiering: 1-A | At least 2-A | 1-A Verse: Marvel Comics Name: Molecule Man, Owen Reece Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Mutated human, a former supervillain Special Abilities: Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (On a Sub-Quantic level, controlling the building blocks of all creation), Information Manipulation, Flight/Levitation, Barriers, Portal Creation, Plot Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation and numerous others. His powers' applications are nearly endless. Resistance to the abilities of Lifebringer Galactus (Galactus considers Molecule Man a being capable of ending him with a thought that he must tread carefully around. He also was unable to find the space where Molecule Man went after being able to bear witness to Eternity indicating that he is a being outside of the multiverse entirely and as such beyond Galactus' sphere of influence. As such, it is extremely unlikely that his abilities would be able to work against the Molecule Man.) Destructive Ability: ' Metaverse level' (Portrayed as nearly equal to The Beyonder themselves , was asked by The Living Tribunal to defeat The Beyonder and later even traded blows with The Beyonder) | Multiverse Level+ (Comparable to the Cosmic Cube Beyonder. shook several universes during his clash with Beyonder) | ' Metaverse level' (He absorbed The Beyonders' powers, and added them to his own) Speed: Irrelevant Combat and Reaction Speed (Kept pace with the Beyonder, was considerably superior to The Abstracts) | Unknown, likely Massively FTL+ Flight Speed | Unknown, likely Massively FTL+ Flight Speed Lifting Ability: Regular Human Striking Ability: Human Class Durability: Human level physically,' Metaverse level' via powers | Human level physically, at least Multiverse Level+ | Unknown, possibly ' Metaverse level' via powers Stamina: Unknown Range: Irrelevant | Unknown, at least Multiversal+ |''' Irrelevant''' Intelligence: Above Average (Has knowledge regarding chemistry, lab work, etc.) Weaknesses: Unknown Versions: Pre-Retcon | Post-Cosmic Cube Retcon | Post-Beyonders Retcon (after absorbing their powers) Other Attributes List of Equipment: Power Wand (formerly) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Comics Category:Neutral Characters Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Time Benders Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Information Manipulators Category:Space Benders Category:Reality Warpers Category:Flight Users Category:Portal Users Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Conceptual Control Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1